


confessions of a sixteen year old center queen

by 100demons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IRON HEART ASSHOLE: Found my phone again! Today was fun~ let’s play again~<br/>HYUUGA JUNPEI: DIE<br/>IRON HEART ASSHOLE: (◕‿◕✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions of a sixteen year old center queen

Hyuuga gets his first love confession a week after (his second) Interhigh finals, officially striking one thing off his bucket list of Things to Do In High School (Revised).

The original bucket list originally consisted of things like:  
1\. Grow hair out and bleach.  
2\. Get a new hobby.  
3\. Skip a class without an EXCUSE!!!  
4\. Skip _Japanese_ class once.  
5\. Smoke cigarettes.  
6\. ON A ROOFTOP.  
7\. WHILE SKIPPING CLASS. LIKE A DELINQUENT.  
8\. Buy a gravure girl mag IN PUBLIC.

After the formation (and his forced recruitment) of the Serin basketball club, he makes a new one because smoking cigarettes and being a delinquent is much more difficult to achieve when one is the captain of a team with _responsibilities_ , damn Kiyoshi for saddling him with this.

So the new bucket list of Things to Do In High School (Revised) goes like this:

1\. Win Nationals and be the number one team in Japan.  
2\. Recruit heavily and make sure the club has 50 members by graduation.  
3\. Build scale model of Battle of Yamazaki.  
4\. Collect the entire Hideyoshi figure series.  
5\. Beat Kiyoshi, one on one.  
6\. Receive one love confession.

He tacks the last one on without much thought, because it’s part of the High School Experience and because what guy wouldn’t like one? It’s right up there with edible Valentine’s day chocolates (Riko’s vitamin and protein powder packed candy is lethal enough to be weaponized and used in warfare) and handmade bento boxes from admiring fans. He doesn’t think much about number six until he finds a letter, pink and glittery and smelly like spring, inside his school slipper cubby hole.

Hyuuga opens it, feeling like he just ate a bite of Riko’s specially homemade curry rice.

 _Dear Hyuuga-kun_ ♥, it starts and goes downhill from there.

* * *

  
Maji Burger, an ordinary, rather generic fast food chain conveniently located next to a newly founded high school, has one thing going for it that sets it apart from all the other ordinary and rather generic fast food chains. It has five private booths, set alongside a window, large and plushy enough that each one can comfortably seat a full basketball team plus three substitutes, if the subs are skinny enough and young enough so the upperclassmen can order them to sit on each other’s laps.

It is an unspoken and unbreakable rule that only the top five sports teams at Seirin are allowed to sit at the booths during evening rush hours: Judo, Kendo, Football, Rugby and Basketball. Nationals is every team’s goal but a Maji Burger booth is a prize that every Seirin High team secretly covets and desires.

It is also where Hyuuga’s love letter requested they meet, in person, for a confession.

It’s not exactly the most romantic of places; there’s scribbled graffiti all over the tabletop, a scale drawing of a basketball court marked in indelible ink with little stick figure basketball players with their names hovering over their heads. Passionately misspelled declarations about basketball and winning (in English, of all languages; Hyuuga suspects that Kagami only did so because he didn’t know the kanji) are scratched onto the glass window, along with the initials of everyone on the team.

His Combo Meal No. 6 sits in front of him a little forlornly. The fries have gone cold and the wrapper around his burger is soaked clean through with grease. Even after two hours of practice, Hyuuga doesn’t have much of an appetite.

_See you at six p.m. at the booth in Maji Burger~ ♥♥♥_

Hyuuga gags a little just thinking about it and takes a long sip of soda to wash away the vile taste in his mouth. But he still checks his watch, minute hand creeping closer and closer to 12 and half-heartedly wishes that he was still in practice. Even a round of suicides followed by one of Riko’s protein poison shakes would be better than this: sitting in a dinky burger booth, waiting for a love confession.

“You keep that frown up, your face is gonna get stuck like that.”

His arm moves instinctively and he punches Kiyoshi’s face, right in the smug bastard’s stupid dopey smile.

“Still the same as ever, I see.” If possible, the grin grows even bigger.

“Still as annoying as ever,” Hyuuga snipes right back, fending off intruding hands searching for stray french fries. “Get your own food, dumbass.”

“You’re not even eating them!” Kiyoshi slides into the seat across him, mouth stuffed with fries he’d managed to swipe with those giant hands of his. Hyuuga checks the smooth bend of Kiyoshi’s knees and makes an approving sort of noise. Good to see that year was worth something after all.

“I am _so_ ,” Hyuuga says, nostrils flaring, and to prove his point he unwraps his soggy burger and takes a chomp out of it, cheeks bulging. Damn it, Kagami is proving to be a worse influence than he’d thought. But he soldiers on bravely, ignoring the fact that the burger tastes more like a lump of congealed grease than actual food.

“See!” he says and slams the burger down on his empty tray.

“I see, I see,” Kiyoshi responds agreeably, mouth stuffed with fries. _His_ fries.

Hyuuga wonders darkly how he could have ever missed this giant eating machine. “I thought I said those were my fries, _Iron Heart_.”

“Oi.” The sound of Kiyoshi’s teeth grinding together is like music to Hyuuga’s ears. “I thought I told you not to call me that.”

“Did you?” Hyuuga asks airly. “ _Iron Hear--_ ” The kick to his shin is a little more painful than he remembers. He kicks right back and the two of them devolve into a furious shin-kicking war underneath the table. Kiyoshi has a slight advantage with feet the size of dinner plates, but Hyuuga lead his team to victory all the way to Interhigh finals two years in a row; he’ll never lose.

Two minutes later, Hyuuga sucks on his soda straw sulkily, refusing to watch Kiyoshi gorge himself on his winnings.

“Riko sent me the DVDs of your games.”

Hyuuga pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking down at the greasy tabletop beneath them. One of Koganei’s scribbled cat faces leers up at him, eyes censored out by a thin black strip. “Yeah,” he says, his voice growing rough. “We made it to finals this year.”

“For a while, you had me thinking you were going to win Nationals without me.”

Hyuuga jerks his head up, glasses slipping back down. “I--”

Kiyoshi’s dumb smile is gone now, replaced by a wolfish grin that makes him look much more like an actual Crownless General, sharpening his normally soft and cheerful face. “Winter Cup,” he says, in the same voice as when he’d first proposed that one one one match a year ago. “If we train just a little harder, we’ll definitely win.”

Hyuuga grins back, heartbeat already racing at the thought of the upcoming competition. And this time, they’d have their center back. He stamps down on fantasies of winning a revenge match against Touou-- still, Kagami and Kiyoshi together against Aomine? “You should see the cute little kouhai that’ll help us out.”

“Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kiyoshi nods, a little wistfully. “They look like fun people to play with.”

“Kagami?” Hyuuga snorts. “Ball-hogger, doesn’t know how to do anything but dunk, no sense of respect for his seniors, and he has a terrible temper. And one of the most talented people I’ve ever met.”

Kiyoshi gives him a sharp look. “And Kuroko?”

“You ever hear about that phantom sixth player in Teikou with the Generation of Miracles?”

Comprehension dawns on Kiyoshi’s face. “A passing specialist to support the main team,” he mutters, brow knitting together. “Even on DVD, it was hard to believe what I was seeing. He has to have incredible observational and analytical skills in order to pull off what he’s doing. How did he manage to get around the players so well?”

“Misdirection,” Hyuuga says, crossing his arms over his chest. “And the fact that the guy has absolutely no presence whatsoever. Like a little blue ghost.”

“Ugh, all this talk just makes me want to _play_ ,” Kiyoshi sighs, slapping his hands down on the table. “I haven’t done much except for dribbling and shooting for _months_ , this is killing me.” He sighs again, looking more and more like a kicked puppy with every passing second.

Hyuuga restrains the urge to reach out and pet his head. “What’re you cleared for?”

“Conditioning, lifting. No strenuous running or jumping or anything for another week or two, when I come back to school.” Kiyoshi’s brown eyes grow even bigger and sadder and Hyuuga tries to stop his heart from growing two sizes. It fails.

“Weeelll,” Hyuuga says, running his hand through his hair. “Maybe just one pickup game...”

“Great,” Kiyoshi beams at him, and scrambles out of the booth, bag already slung over his shoulder. Hyuuga can see the tell-tale bulge protrude from one side of the bag, red and black Jordans hanging from the strap.

“You-- you planned this, didn’t you?”

It’s those damned eyes. If Hyuuga didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that innocent look in them was real. “You know how I’m always prepared,” Kiyoshi says, practically vibrating with glee. “Basketball! Basketball! Basketball!”

Hyuuga is standing up with a grumble, one hand collecting his half-eaten tray of food, the other collecting his bag, when he catches sight of the clock on the wall. 6:15. He gives the restaurant a quick once-over, but he doesn’t see a girl in Seirin’s blue and green, so he gives it up for a lost cause. Probably ran away when she saw Kiyoshi, thank God. The dumbass was good for something at least.

“Are you looking for someone?”

“Nah,” Hyuuga says, throwing his trash away. “It’s nothing.”

Kiyoshi’s giant frame easily parts the crowds in front of them, his stride smooth and even. Good, now that he was better, it would be much more fun to pay back Kirasaki Daiichi, with double the interest. Hyuuga shakes his head to clear his thoughts and when he looks up, he barely catches the tail end of Kiyoshi’s muttered conversation.

“Speak up, I didn’t hear you.”

“Said that it’s good that we still have the same booth as we did last year, it made it easy to know where you were gonna be sitting.”

Hyuuga frowns, arm braced against the door as they exited. “Wait. How did you know I was gonna be here tonight?”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you get the note?”

“What note--” Hyuuga remembers the very pink, very sparkly and very smelly note, currently sitting in his school bag, shoved under a mountain of math homework. His face whitens. “Don’t tell me you’re the one--”

“I lost my phone, so I asked Sei-chan, you know, Sato Sei in 2-D, the girl who lives next door, to write a quick note and drop it off to you for me.”

 _Dear Hyuuga-kun,_ ♥

_I hope we can meet today after practice. I have something important to tell you. See you at six p.m. at the booth in Maji Burger~ ♥♥♥_

“Oh my god,” Hyuuga whispers, feeling his half-eaten burger claw its way up from his stomach and into his throat. “It was from _you_. I think I’m going to be sick.”

Hyuuga is too busy staggering off to find a garbage can to throw up into to notice the tiny, tiny gleam of satisfaction in Kiyoshi’s eyes. If he did, he probably would have exploded from the combined urge to commit seppuku on the spot and desire to break every single bone of his teammate’s body.

* * *

 

IRON HEART ASSHOLE: Found my phone again! Today was fun~ let’s play again~  
HYUUGA JUNPEI: DIE  
IRON HEART ASSHOLE: (◕‿◕✿)

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, Kiyoshi's got a manipulative steak. (See: provoking Murasakibara/Hyuuga)
> 
> Line about Riko's lethal chocolate inspired by the perfect fic [Valentine's Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/604409)
> 
> ~~This fic may or may not have been written just to use the emoji at the end~~


End file.
